


Last Moments

by KingHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Mention of Infinity Gauntlet, mention of Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: Spoiler Warning: If you haven't seen Infinity War, I don't recommend reading this. You have been warned. And just to make sure to warn you, I'll even put it at the beginning of the story again.My style of writing is somewhat messy and over the place but I do hope you enjoy.Can also be found on Wattpad





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This the second and final warning you'll get. If you have not seen Infinity War, do not read this. You have been warned. Anyways, enjoy.

Imagine a moment where one is doing the right thing for the first time. All those moments where he had let his anger and hate control his every action, where he had given and done what he believed would make him king. He had done so many horrible things, not thinking of how many families he’d destroyed or how many people he had hurt. Yet, here he was now, facing the mad titan once again.

 

“I, Loki…”

 

_ A deceiver. _

 

“Prince of Asgard…”

 

_ Not much of a prince. _

 

“Odinson.”

 

_ Why consider himself a son of Odin? He was a son of no one. Not even Laufey considered him his child if he was left to die. No, this was for Thor. His not blood brother.  _

 

“The rightful king of Jotunheim…”

 

_ It was true. He was meant to be the king, if not of Asgard then Jotunheim. Even if he was never wanted in the first place, Loki was meant to rule the Frost Giants one day. But of course, it would never come. Never. _

 

“God of Mischief…”

 

_ Mischief. His magic was always looked as something weak. Not many showed him respect. Except Frigga, the All-Mother. She taught him all these skills and even the fighting skills he used in true battle. And these skills had helped him when fighting against others. _

 

“Do hereby pledge to you…”

 

_ Not him. He didn’t serve Thanos. He was his own ruler and was allowed to make his own decisions. The only being he was willing to follow is Thor, the king of Asgard. Asgard, people not a planet, which had mostly been destroyed. Refugees were killed and the momentary king had done as much as he could but was now entrapped within metal. _

 

“My undying fidelity.”

 

_ He was only loyal to Thor. He stood with his brother and would fight alongside him to the very end. Despite everything that has happened, all their fights and his betrayals, Loki would prove himself worthy. He would show his brother that, in the end, he always stood alongside him despite what he had believed after so much time. _

 

Somehow, Loki knew that his plan of attack wasn’t going to work. But somehow, he needed to make sure his brother was going to be safe. And even when the giant hand, one that was covered with the Infinity Gauntlet, wrapped his throat and slowly crushed his windpipe, he would not allow himself to show defeat.

 

“You’ll… never… be… a god,” he stated.

 

_ Never be a god. Thanos, a Mad Titan, would never be the god he believed himself to be. He was nothing. Loki knew very well that he was nothing important. Never ⏤ _

 

The snap of his neck could be heard and Thor yelled, his “no” coming out muffled. His little brother. Someone who he had grown up with and shared so many experiences had just been killed right in front of him. Despite everything, Thor knew that his brother did not deserve this death. His younger brother.

 

**_He was going to pay for that. He was going to die._ **

 

And as he left, making sure to have the ship explode, Thor held onto Loki. He cried and mourned his true death, keeping a tight hold on him. He had lost everything. Everyone.

 

_ “I’m sorry, brother.” _


End file.
